Godzilla vs Gigaross
by gojiramatthew
Summary: My first Fanfic, its a story I did for English class, so the Kaiju fight is very short, Story Completed.
1. Godzilla vs Gigaross: chapter 1

Me: "My first story, Im so happy".

Godzilla: "How long did it take you".

Me: "Well... a very long time".

Godzilla: "Can I ask you something?"

Me: "what?"

Godzilla: "can I say that thing?"

Me: "Go right ahead, remember your the main star of this story"

Godzilla: "OK, Im 50 meters tall in this story, I belong to TOHO, John, Bill and Gigaross belong to him,he's sorry for writing this in one chapter and he calls me both Godzilla and Gojira in this story"

Me: "Thanks, also what did you think of Gigaross?"

Godzilla: "A pain and he needs to give me 10 for that beer I got him"

Me: "I'll tell him, enjoy the story"

* * *

**GODZILLA VS GIGAROSS**

**Chapter One:**

"Space, it holds many mysteries doesn't it Professor?" asked Bill to a 35-year-old man with orange hair.

"Yes it does hold many mysteries Bill," replied john to his 10-year-old black haired assistant. Quickly john went back to looking through the telescope. Bill and John have been working for the SpaceCorp(SC) for one year to find new planets with the Hyper Mega Telescope (HMT) that can search deep space.

"Bill, can you look through the telescope I need some coffee?" asked John. After hearing that Bill quickly got off his seat and went over to John.

"Yes Professor" replied Bill. As soon as John got off the chair, Bill sat down and started looking through the telescope, so John went to the kitchen to get some coffee, as he was about to have a sip he heard Bill yell.

"Professor, Professor I've found something!" Bill yelled. John rushed out of the kitchen and stopped next to Bill.

"What did you see?" asked John excited.

"Look, Look!" replied Bill getting off the seat. John quickly got on the seat and looked through the telescope.

"See it?" asked Bill.

"Yes, what is that?" replied John confused, looking through the telescope, a couple of minutes later, John walked away from the telescope still confused.

"Professor, so what is it?" asked Bill walking over to John.

"Bill, it's a monster,"replied John calmly.

"A what!" asked Bill, now he was really confused.

"A monster, like the creature that attacked Japan in 1954" replied John to the confused bill.

"You lost me, a real monster attacked a country?" asked Bill.

"Yes, a real monster, It was said that the monster was brought back by nuclear tests" answered John.

"Professor, can you show me proof that the monster exists?" asked Bill.

"Ok, follow me to the screening room" said John walking away.

Bill followed John to the screening room and John pointer to one of the chairs.

"Sit down Bill, I'll be back in a couple of minutes" asked John as he walked into a door with a sign saying TAPE STORAGE.

Bill waited for 10 minutes, when John walked out from the TAPE STORAGE room he was holding a dusty tape cover.

"This tape is from Japan, it shows the monsters attack" said John who then open and took out an old looking tape, he put it in the TV video player. The TV screen turned on, and then started playing. Bill watched the screen carefully, then he saw the horror as a gigantic monster with for fingered claws, the body of a T-Rex, but bigger, with maple-leafed shaped spikes running down it's spine and two long fangs. Bill couldn't tell what color the creature was because the film was Black and White. Bill continued watching as he saw the monster break through an electric barrier by doing something which defied the laws of science, the monster shot flames from it's mouth, setting buildings alight. After 10 minutes the videotape turned off and came out of the video machine. Bill turned and looked at John.

"What is the monster's name?" asked Bill.

"Its name is Gojira," replied John.

"Gojira, is that the Japanese name?" asked Bill.

"Yes, that's what they call it in Japan" answered John.

"So what is it named in English?" asked Bill.

"Well, it is translated to Godzilla."

Bill sat quietly for a while, thinking about what the monster had done in Japan, and then he had another question for John.

"What happened to Godzilla? It has been 80 years, there has been no record of the monster..."

"The monster was believed to be killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon made by a Dr. Serizawa" replied John.

"Is there any information about his work?" asked Bill.

"No, all records have been deleted, but have you heard about Operation 1995?" replied John.

"No, I've never heard of it" said Bill.

"My father was a military officer and he was posted in Japan for five years. He found out about Godzilla when he saw this tape" said John holding up the video.

"He worked in Japan for five years, my father said to me that he was inside an old Japanese storage base, he looked around and found an old lock safe" said John

"So is that where he found the video and other information?" said Bill.

"Yes, he also found out that a creature of the same species, attacked Japan in 1984?" said John.

"So there's more than one Godzilla," said Bill amazed.

"Yep, are you wondering how they got rid of the one that appeared in Japan in 1984?" said John.

"Yeah, so are you going to tell me?" said Bill.

"Do you know about Mount Mihara" asked John.

"Yeah, I heard about that volcano" replied Bill.

"Well, a Japanese scientist used a sound that made Godzilla follow, so with that sound they lured Gojira into the volcano, they then blew up the volcano trapping Godzilla inside" said John.

"So that explains why the volcano is blocked" said Bill.

Bill sat down again, thinking about what he had seen then he remembered about the space monster.

"John, shouldn't we quickly tell someone about the space monster?" asked Bill.

"Yes we should, quickly let's get to the phone room," said John now moving towards the door. John and Bill ran to the SC phone room, opening the door John rushed to one of the phone's, and quickly pressed some numbers, then waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Crimson Military base, who am I talking to?" said the man on the phone.

"This is John Patterson, employee 1-9-6-2" said John to the man on the phone.

"Hello Mr Patterson, so what is the problem?" said the man on the phone.

"Can I speak to your General, please" John asked.

"I'll go see him, hang on for a couple of minutes" replied the man

John waited for the man to return, Bill was sitting down waiting for John to tell the General, just then the man came back.

"He said he wants to talk to you on the Video Conversation Screen (VCS)" said the man.

"Ok, I will get the VCS set up" said John quickly pressing a button on the left side of the phone, making the screen come down.

"It's done, put him through" said John.

The screen flashed on, showing a man that looked 40 or older with a lot of medals on his uniform.

"so why do you want to see me?" asked the General.

"I've got something to show you, I'll put it through" replied John.

The screen Showed deep space. Then a yellow glowing orb with claws went by the screen, the screen turned black, then the Generals face appeared back on the screen.

""My God! what was that?" asked the shocked General.

"It's a monster" replied John.

"A monster... hmmm what space area was it in?" the General asked John.

"Mayzer 1-1-5" said John.

"It's heading for Earth if it's going that way" said the General.

"Yes Sir, that monster is heading for Earth" said John.

"Mr Patterson can you come to Crimson Military Base? I'm sure you know the way" said the General.

"Yes I do, and I'm on my way" said John

the screen went off and John walked out of the phone room, Bill ran after him.

"John, do you want me to go with you?" Bill asked.

Ok, let's move" John replied, now running for the exit. Bill followed John to the four-wheel drive and got in the car, John put his keys in and started up the car, moving fast to get to the base.

* * *

Me: "Ok, thats Godzilla vs Gigaross in chapters, hope you review, ONLY NICE REVIEWS!"

Godzilla: "Give him nice reviews, he still wrote something"


	2. Godzilla vs Gigaross: chapter 2

Me: "Ok, Godzilla vs Gigaross in chapters, hope you like it"

Godzilla: "Well its better then reading the whole story in one chapter, also Gigaross belongs to him, but I belong to toho"

Me: "ok, now lets start"

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Meanwhile at Tokyo Bay, earthquakes had shaken the city for two hours, the water started to boiling and exploded into the air, as the water cleared a large figure moved towards the city. It's shape was clear, it looked like a dinosaur, it had maple shaped spikes, it's skin color was charcoal Grey. The creature stared at the buildings remembering that mankind had trapped it. The creature's spikes flashed blue, and then a blue ray shot out hitting a tall building making it explode and collapse, the people of Japan now know it was Gojira! As the Monster reached land it used it's atomic ray to destroy the tall buildings to the left, crumbling as it walked through the city streets. Explosions of flames as Gojira stamps on gas stations, it's spikes flashed blue and another four buildings exploded and tumbled. The monster looked down, seeing Japanese defense force tanks, they shot a green ball of plasma that exploded as it hit him, then he used his atomic ray, destroying all of the tanks.

Back at Crimson Military Base, John, Bill and the General were speaking.

"So where is that thing now?" asked the General.

"Hmmm maybe past the moon" replied John.

"So where do you think it would land once it gets to Earth?" asked the General to John.

"I'm not sure, maybe if you use the Military scanner it would find it" said John to the General.

"good idea, get the space scanner soldier" the General ordered one of the soldiers standing near. Another soldier rushed into the room.

"Sir, urgent news from from the Japanese defense" he quickly said "there's a monster destroying Tokyo Bay"

"Good God! are there any images?" the General asked. The soldier then handed some photos to the General.

"I think that is the space creature" said the General.

"Err, Sir, it isnt the creature we saw in space" said Bill.

"This Monster is Godzilla" said John.

"Godzilla, and that space monster! what is the world coming to?" said the General.

"I got a name for that space creature" said Bill ""Gigaross"

Just then the soldier returned from the space scanner room "I've located the creature, and it's heading for Japan."

Gojira was now in the countryside after causing lots of carnage and destruction. The King of Monsters looked up seeing a glowing object heading for him. Godzilla's spikes glowed instead of flashing , blue energy went into Godzilla's mouth and he fired his charged atomic ray at the object, the ray hit the object causing a massive explosion. Godzilla roared and as the smoke cleared the ground cracked open and the glowing orb came out, it started to glow brighter, it changed shape then vanished. In it's place was a dinosaur shaped monster with yellow and orange skin, crab-like claws, spikes behind its neck, and two large spikes near its claws more spikes on its tail and both knees. A sharp horn stuck out of his snout, evil red eyes and rapter like feet.

Gigaross, the space creature, roared and then charged at Godzilla, but he was ready quickly moving out of the way sending Gigaross into a large rock, when he got up he was greeted by Gojira's fist, hitting him in the face and sending Gigaross back into the rock. Gojira knew it would be best for him to defeat his new foe quickly, but as he was about to use his fists again, Gigaross grabbed the fist with it's claws, then stabbed the King of Monsters with one of its spikes near its claws, sending Godzilla backwards. Gojira got up and looked at his enemy, realizing it would be harder to beat him as he first thought. Gigaross spun around hitting Godzilla with a spiky tail, but it didnt knock Godzilla down, his spikes flashed then a ray shot out hitting Gigaross in the back sending him forward. Gigaross' horn on his snout glowed red and a lightening bolt shot out hitting Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla ran at Gigaross who flew towards a nearby city, Godzilla jumped up and crashed into Gigaross, sending the two monsters into a building. Gigaross got up but Godzilla instantly hit him with another atomic ray blasting off Gigaross' claw, he roared with pain. The space monster retreated then began to glow red, tentacles wrapped around Godzilla the charcoal Grey juggernaut couldn't get free, Gigaross, glowing red sent electricity through the tentacles shocking Godzilla who roared with pain. Godzilla spikes began to heat up turning orange, Gigaross felt the heat through the tentacles, he began to loosen his grip as the heat becoming to intense, Gojira's orange atomic ray shot out of his mouth and hit Gigaross' chest setting it on fire and burning through his flesh, another ray hit Gigaross' head burning it away, ending the battle, the space monster's remains melted away to nothing. Godzilla roared in victory and started to walk to the heart of the city.

"That was a cool battle" said Bill who had watched it at the military base from a helicopter, which had relayed the images back to base.

"To you it was, but there's one thing that has changed the world forever" replied John next to Bill, both of them went out of the base to the car.

"John where do you think Gojira is now" asked Bill, now near the car.

"Don't know, perhaps Gojira is inside all of us" replied John opening the car door, Bill stared at John smiling as he go in the car, John started up the car heading back to the SC HMT building to continue their research.

Meanwhile Godzilla was destroying the heart of the city, his spikes glowed orange again, then he span around while using his ray, destroying buildings around him, to remind Mankind what ever they do he would always come back to show them his legendary power.

**The End**

* * *

Godzilla: "That's a good story"

Me: "thanks".

Godzilla: "is their trivia in this story?".

Me: "yep, people tell me if you see a trivia, ok bye".

Godzilla: "Im going as well, remember watch my movies and love the monster fights, or I will show you PAIN!, bye".

Gigaross: "HEY!!, what about me?".


End file.
